


Old News

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Old News

"It's been three months since I read any gossip about us in _The Prophet_." Harry threw the paper aside, disgusted. 

"We're not the flavour of the month, anymore. You're thirty now, I'm even older."

"I've always loved that about you. Plus you're tall, dark, and handsome. Mysterious," Harry said cheekily, knowing he might earn himself a spanking if he kept it up. 

Severus gave him a look— _that_ look—over the top of his reading glasses. Harry shivered. 

"You need to have your eyes checked, brat."

"Aren't I too old to be a brat?" Harry grinned. 

"If I might continue what I was saying. We've been together so long the average reader has moved on to the latest scandal. I believe your Mr. Weasley..."

"Oh, yeah." Harry laughed. "I can't believe he and Pansy were caught in the cloak cupboard at the Ministry. At least when we've been caught, we planned it!"

Severus removed his glasses and beckoned Harry toward him. "Perhaps it's time for us to be caught in flagrante delicto yet again." 

"Mmm, I loved the good old days." Harry straddled Severus's lap, bringing his hands to the nape of Severus's neck. "Remember that time at the Ministry Yule Ball?" Severus pulled Harry's hips toward his and Harry rubbed himself against the obvious bulge in Severus's trousers. "Ah, I see that you do."

The sound of breaking glass caused them both to turn toward the sound. 

"Are you two at it _again_?" Hannah Abbott said from behind the bar. "Get. A. Room. I won't tell you again."

Severus stood, Harry clinging to him like a limpet. "Take me upstairs and ravish me," Harry whispered dramatically.

"Have you been reading Muggle romances or something equally trite?" 

"Reading what?" Harry asked, feigning confusion.

"Never mind," Severus muttered under his breath. "I'll take you to bed and ravish you so hard you won't be able to walk in the morning." Severus took the stairs two at a time, just like Rhett Butler, not that Harry was going to tell him he'd been watching _Gone with the Wind_ of all things.

"Brilliant!" 

Maybe if he took down the heavy green drapes in Regulus's room at Grimmauld Place....


End file.
